Alf 70th birthday celebration
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: Old Faces return for Alf 70th and new faces are here to many things will happen along the way including couple been made, marriage prospal and a fight
1. list of people returning

Evie Pov

This is a list of people returning for Alf 70th

Sally Flecther and her husband Flynn Saunders

Pippa Ross

Don Fisher

Martha and Jack Holden

Shannon Reed

Steven and Selina Mathenson

Frank Morgan

Duncan Stewart

Colleen Smart

Lance Smart

Martin Dibble

Mitch McColl

Hayley Lawson

Will Smith

Kim Hyde and Kit Hunter

Angelo Rocatta

Celia Stewart

Curtis Reed

Carly Morris and Ben Luci

Darryl Braxton and Ricky Sharpe

Heath Braxton

April Scott

Bianca Scott

Indi Walker and Romeo Smith

Sid Walker

Sasha Benzel

Sam Marshall

Dani Sutherland

Kirsty Philips

Ric Dalby

Cassie Turner

Matilda Hunter

Tony Holden

Rachel Armstrong

Lucus Holden

Miles Copeland

Maddy Osborne

Josh Barrett

Tasha Andrews

Henry Hunter

Noah Lawson

Travis Nash


	2. some of alf family and friends return

Evie Pov

Duncan, Sally, Flynn, Lucus, Jack, Martha Ric and Matilda are all arriving for Alf 70th today which he knows about now because he heard me and leah talking he knows people are coming but not who they are.

Leah Pov

Alf, Evie and I were in the kitchen cleaning when their was a knock at the door. Evie opened it I looking for Leah Pattereson the voice responded even this person Leah didn't know was coming nor had she even told Zac about him. Vinnie I said as I ran over and hugged him it so good to see you did they let you out of witness protection I asked, yes they did and peter called and said about Alf 70th so I thought I come plus it means I get to see you that a plus, yeah I guess it is oh sorry Evie this is Vinnie Evie my neice and Vinnie my well husband. It nice to meet Evie Vinnie responded yeah you to she replied . Alf then walked over and gave Vinnie a man hug it good to see you mate Alf responded yeah same Vinnie replied. Could I have a van Vinnie asked, here have number 4 I replied and Vinnie headed for his van. Well that was a nice surprise Alf said Yeah it was I replied. So are you and Vinnie married Evie asked, well yes I replied he had to fake his death so I had to move on , like you did with Zac Evie reponeded yes and don't tell him Vinnie my Husband please Evie, no I wont but is he Vj dad, yes I responed

Alf Pov

Zac arrived home a hour later to help us clean but both Evie and Leah were very quiet and I knew leah was thinking about Vinnie and who to be with out of him and Zac which also meant Evie was very upset knowing this she kept quiet. There was another knock at the door I walked over and answered it, Granddad Martha responded, Martha I said and hugged her before shaking her husband Jack hand Leah walked over and hugged both Martha and Jack before they went over and met Zac and Evie. So how the traveling been I asked, It been great Jack replied we come here directly from Floria which was good , Travelling been awesome Martha added, I bet it have Evie replied I always wanted to travel the world, and you will one day Zac added. You guys can have van 5 next to Vinnie. As in your Martha asked Leah Yes she responded before Martha could say it I walk you to the van and then go and catch up with Vinnie I come with you Evie said I wanna hear more about your travels , sure come in the van with us and we tell you about it Jack replied. Leah, Martha ,Jack and Evie headed out of the house and towards the van.

Zac Pov

Evie had come back along with Martha a hour later Jack was sorting stuff out and putting it in the van according to Martha. Their was another Knock at the door and Martha answered Sal Flynn Martha responded pulling then into a group hug they soon come out of the hug. Zac Sally said as she come and hugged me this is my husband Flynn she said as we pulled out of the hug and shaked his hand so you Pippa father I met her and Sal last time they were in the bay I said as Alf come over shoke Flynn hand and embrace Sally in a hug as Leah walked in the door with four people. Hi again Vinnie responded, hi he replied. Alf then hugged the three other guests one was his grandson Ric his girlfriend Matilda and their friend Lucus who according to Martha was Jack brother so she joined in hugging the guests and Evie was now talking to Vinnie about Leah from what I heard been worried they had a past relationship so I grabbed Leah and kissed her infront of everyone she responded it then quickly pulled away looked at Vinnie and walked over and gave him a hug. Ric, Matilda and Lucus was telling Alf that they now all share a house on the goldcoast and that Matilda was a lawyer, Lucus a writer and Ric a Trademan.


	3. More guests returns

Leah Pov

Alf had just gone out and Evie and I were here cleaning we knew more guests would be arriving today an unfamiler voice walked in the door and called out to Alf I walked over can I help you I asked the girl. I'm Shannon Reid she responded I here for Alf 70th she said as Sally walked Shannon it really you sally said as she ran and hugged her I missed you the others and the bay loads Shannon responded. Sal who this Flynn said as he walked in Flynn this is my foster sister Shannon and Shannon this is my Flynn my husband, nice to meet you they said at the same time as another guest walked in Don Shannon said as she hugged her then Sally and I did the same and Flynn shoke his hand as I instroued him to Evie who was over the moon to meet him.

Shannon Pov

It was a hour later and Evie, Leah, Sally, Flynn and Don and I were sitting at the table when a guest walked in everyone but evie all said Lance it so good to see you unite Sally got up and hugged him and then joined us at the table as two more guests walked in Brax, Ricky Sally said as she got up and hugged them. How Pippa Brax asked Sally well she going to live thanks to you guys she responded what do you mean by that Flynn and I asked as Leah and Evie hugged Brax and Ricky and Don shoke their hands. Brax was the one who gave us $50,000 towards Pippa treatment , well thanks for helping save my daughter life Flynn said and my niece I added as Pippa snr walked in Lance, Sally and I all went and gave her a big hug,

Alf Pov

An hour later I arrived home to see Leah, Sally, Flynn and Evie were sitting at the table with some more guests. Alf Shannon said as she got up and hugged me then Ricky and Pippa did the same and Lance, Don and Brax shoke my hand as Vinnie come in and joined us we sat and talked for the next three hours before Zac walked in and when he did Leah and Vinnie were flirting everyone could tell even Zac who had no idea Vinnie was Leah ex husband. Get of the wife Zac said to Vinnie, Zac stop Vinnie my husband Leah responded


End file.
